Runaway
by AngelInDisguiseForever
Summary: Princess Bella is in a arranged marrige and shes not too happy about it. She decides to run away. She starts a journey and meets some...interesting friends. Usaul pairings. AliceJasper EmmettRose CarlisleEsme EdwardBella And new Vampire. Reveiw Please.
1. Marrige?

_Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

_Me and my friend are writing this story togther we also share the acount. On this story i'm doing the odd chapters and she is doing evens. ON WITH THE STORY!_

**~Bella's POV~**

**My life is ruined! I mean, How could she? Me? In an arranged marrige? I don't know him. I mean my own mother is going to send me off to some place far away to marry some prince! They only told me his name is Mike Newton and he owns a large empire. Many girls my age are already married.** **Even my best friend Angela is married to Ben. She was only 14 like me. Many Men have came to ask for my hand in marrige. Some are Older, Some Younger. Mostly all of them have been turned down. Until a request came from far away. My mother had agreed happily. **

**"Bella you have a letter here from Mike Newton," A maid said, rushing into my room. She placed a thick scroll on my small desk. Than hurried out. I walked over to the letter like it was a poisinous snake. I opened it slowly. **

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_I do not know you but I wish too. I am 16 and own Asia.  
__When you live with me, I will make sure your needs and  
wants are met. I'm sure you will be best friends with  
My dutchess Jessika. I bought you a small gift._

_With love,  
__Mike Newton._

**I eyed the brown package. It was anything but small. I unwrapped it quickly. I held up a thick gold chain with a huge blue saphire the size of a egg dangling on it. **

**"Isabella, Your wanted in the west wing," Another maid said coming in. She looked me over and stared at the necklace in my hands. She muttered something about 'not in that though'Then she walked out the door. A minute later my governess Lauren ran through the door. I dropped the necklace on the table. Lauren ran over and pulled me off the chair. She started dressing me in a light blue dress. I hated being dressed by anyone. I wanted too scream 'I can dress myself!' But I kept my mouth shut. This was just another downside of being a stinking princess. Lauren took one look at the necklace and threw it around my neck. God it was heavy! I walked down the halls quickly falling often. Lauren pulled me up impatiently. I burst through the doors. My mom, Queen of britan, stood in a black dress that hugged her brown hair was cut short, unlike my long hair. My hair ran down to the small of my back. She held out a hand. I held it and kissed it lightly. Lauren did the same.**

**"I have to talk to you," Renee started. "Regarding you marrige."**

**"I am not getting married, mother," I said stiffly. **

**"Oh yes, you are," She replied angerly. She pointed at the necklace. "I suspose he got you that?"**

**"Yes mother."**

**"You are marrying him," I didn't answer. If thats the way its going to be I don't like it. I'll run away. I'll be gone before they know it. I nodded and walked out of the room slowly so not to fall.**


	2. Escape for freedom

_Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_

**~Bella's POV**~

**That night I ran out to the stables, Tripping often. I wore my favorite blue dress and had a black cloak wrapped around my shoulders. My horse Shamira stood waiting in her stall. I put a blanket and sadle on and started on my way, Shamira running very fast. Luckly, the castle gates were still open or I would have had a bit more trouble getting out.**

**I had only been outside of the castle once before. Our castle had been under attack and my mother and I had to hide in the forest. We had guards then, now all I have is myself and Shamira. I did not slow down until I was a great distance from the castle, not far enough for my liking, but far enough the should not be able to find me for a while. **

**I climbed down from Shamira's back to take a break and walk. With Shamira at my side, I looked around for some where to lay down and rest. Fate ran its course in my favor and I found a old camp. It was a mess, like it was attacked, but I could still see a tent intact. There were broken objects scattered on the ground. I leaned down and picked up a knife, It might be useful-If I were not as clutsy. I looked around for some where to build a fire. Soon enough I found a fire place with wood spewed across the ground near by. **

**I put the wood in a nice, neat pile and tried to find some thing to light a fire with to heat up me up through the cold night. Fate again turned in my favor. I found a small pack of matches. There was one one stick. Is I screwed this up I would freeze. Thankfuly, I was able to keep my hand from shaking too bad and was able to kindle a small fire. **

**Soon after I fed it, it grew quite big. I let it go back down alot before putting more wood in it, in fear of people finding me. ****The fire burned blue and green,It must have been drift wood from the sea? Was I even anywhere near a sea? Come too think of it I do not have a clue where we are. Shamira lay down beside me. I leaned against her for thankful for the extra warmth. After feeding the fire, I feel slowly into a restless sleep.**

* * *

**In the morning I woke up feeling as If I had not had any sleep at all. I stood up and looked around surprized, momentarily forgeting where I was. Then I remembered I had ran away and I was in an old camp. I started looking for supplies that would help me on my journey. I found a small amout of money in a destroyed tent, A small knife that could not do me that bad of harm, at most a small cut; a canteen that could hold lots of water, and a heavy wool blanket. **

**I loaded everything onto Shamira's saddle and was thankful I had brought food, All the food I found in camp was a barel full of rotting grain, and a box of moldy fruit. The farther I was away from my mom, The better. The farther away from Mike Newton, the better. When everything was packed away in the sadle, I sat off for my new unknown future.**


	3. AN Sorry

Hey Guys! Sorry For the Longggg Wait! I haven't updated in forever, however I will return to this story! ^_^ I feel really bad for leaving for so long though... ^_^ I have a few others I will be posting soon too... Gosh Its been years... O_O I have lots and lots of editing to do... ^^; I will be revisiting every chapter as well as hopefully finishing the story! Soory to all you guys who have read what We have so far! ^_^;


End file.
